As anyone who performs a lot of mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time and money, produces a higher quality job, reduces damage to equipment, and provides for the increased safety of the worker. Each field of mechanical work has its own type of specialty tools, each performing a specialized task. The field of fire sprinkler installation has many such specialized tools, but one important tool is still missing.
Overhead sprinkler heads attach to their respective piping systems by use of a threaded fitting and must be tightened or loosened with a wrench. One (1) problem with current tools is that the opening for the wrench is typically extremely narrow. Additionally, the sprinkler heads are often concealed within the ceiling or other structure which presents an even greater access problem.
Another problem is that each style and model of sprinkler head typically includes different sizes and diameters and needs a wrench or tool sized specifically for each type of sprinkler head. This requires the purchase of a new tool each time the sprinkler heads are replaced. Should a regular wrench be used, damage to the head, the piping system, or the surrounding ceiling is often the inevitable result.
While known sprinkler head tools exist, nothing addresses the aforementioned problems.